


The night has come

by scarletchidori



Series: My love will never die [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, mentions of lucifer, trixie decker knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Chloe never understood how much she cherished Lucifer’s presence until now.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Series: My love will never die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623259
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	The night has come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first work in the Lucifer fandom. I'm concerned that Maze might be slightly ooc, but I will find a way to improve even more and write a less ooc Maze etc. I hope you will like this fic. This story is set right after the finale from Season 4.  
> btw you can find me on tumblr: livvy-the-protector

Few things hurts like losing someone you love. Lucifer just disappeared leaving her behind, leaving all his friends behind. They cannot follow him, perhaps only Maze could follow him and try to bring him back, but she doesn’t know for sure.

She hears the elevator door open knowing that someone would find her staring at nothing with tears in her eyes.

“Chloe?”, Maze says astonished “What are you doing here?”

Chloe doesn’t turn to face her. She doesn’t know if Maze already figured out that Lucifer is no longer with them.

“Chloe?”, Maze repeats her voice filled with concern “What happened?”

“I--- Maze”, she tries to speak but find herself unable to say anything.

  
“Where’s Lucifer? Is he alright?”, Maze asks.

“Yes - I think he’s alright,'' she says finally finding the strength to answer her questions.

“You think?”, Maze asks.

  
“He’s… in Hell,” she finally reveals “He had to go back, because…”

“Hell needs his king, and seeing those people trying to hurt Charlie scared him? He’s afraid that this is only the beginning?”

Chloe nods.

“I can find a way to go back,” she says, “I can help him and bring him back.”

“Don’t leave us,” she begs “Don’t leave please.”

“But--”  
  


“We lost Lucifer, don’t make us lose you too,” Chloe says “Linda needs you, so does Amenadiel. Trixie needs her friend, and I need you too”

“Are you sure?”.

Chloe nods. Losing Lucifer has devastated her heart, breaking it into a thousand little pieces, and she doesn’t think she can handle another goodbye.

“Very sure,” she whispers at the friend.

“But if you change your mind, all you need to do is ask, okay?”, Maze asks in a low voice. 

Without Lucifer everything seems quieter, with less light and more darkness. Chloe never understood how much she cherished Lucifer’s presence until now. 

“Where’s Trixie?”

  
“Home,” she whispers.

  
“Then we need to go home,” Maze says “Do you think you can drive?”.

“No, I don’t think so,” Chloe says.

  
“Then I’m taking you home.”

Chloe doesn't answer, but she let Maze help her walk towards the elevator. The door closes and when they leave the Lux Maze doesn’t know what to say. She knows that Chloe is in love with Lucifer, so him leaving her and going back is enough to destroy her. She remembers when she said to her that she was weak, that Linda took the truth better because she was stronger, but truth is Chloe is strong too. Humans can be strong in very different ways. 

When they get home Maze opens the door and let Chloe go in first.

“Maze,” Trixie says enthusiastically “Are you staying with us? You can sleep on my bed if you want, the sofa is comfortable enough for me.”

“No, honey,” Maze replies with unusual sweetness “Sit down for a moment, I have to tell you something.”

  
“Why is mommy so sad?”, she asks.

“Your mom needs to be alone for a moment.”

“You can go to my room, mommy,” she says, “There are so many cuddly toys that you can hug to feel better.”

  
Chloe smiles at Trixie and before retiring to her daughter’s room, she bends over to kiss Trixie on the forehead.

When the door closes, Trixie turns to Maze.

“What happened?”

If there is one thing Maze has learned is that there is no way of lying to Trixie. She is very intuitive and in any case sooner or later she will ask about Lucifer.

  
“Sit down next to me,” Maze says, patting the sofa.

Trixie’s gaze lights up with concern but in spite of everything she sits next to Maze with a faint smile.

“Where’s Lucifer?”

  
Straight to the point. Maybe it’s better this way.

“Lucifer had to leave,” Maze says with difficulty.

  
“Where?”

Maze replies cautiously “Far away.”

Chloe knows the truth, but Maze strongly doubts that she said anything to her daughter. For all she knows Lucifer is just a silly guy who makes her laugh and ‘cheers her up’.

“He went home?”  
  


“Ye-yes,” Maze nods.

“That’s why mom is so sad?”

“Yes.”

“Because she loves him?”

  
“I think so, yes,” she says nodding.

Chloe loves Lucifer. She loves him despite knowing his real identity, this is strength too. Loving people regardless of who they really are. She likes Maze despite knowing she’s a demon, she loves Lucifer despite knowing he’s the Devil. Their true identity doesn’t matter to her.

“When will he come back?”

“I don’t know, Trixie.”

“Maze?”

  
“Yes?”  
  


“Is Lucifer… the devil?”

  
“What? ”, she asks.

“Our Lucifer, I mean”, the child says “Mom--- says that sometimes Lucifer does strange things, and his name… I think he’s the devil. What do you think, Maze?”

“Oh…”  
  


“I don’t care if he’s the devil,” she says.

“You don’t care?”

“No,” she says “I like Lucifer, he always cheers me up, I love him.”

Maze smiles at her.

“We should help mom,” Trixie says “We can make her dinner and watch cartoons with her. Do you think it would cheer her up?”

“We can try,” she nods “But Trixie… you have to cry, I know you are holding back tears, don't bottle everything inside”

Maze hugs her tightly, letting her cry on her shoulder while Chloe joins them in the living room.  
  


“You told her?”, she whispers

“Yeah”, Maze nods “I had to, Chloe. Sooner or later--”  
  


“I think so too.”

“Mommy,” Trixie says without looking at her “Come here”

Chloe approaches them and sits on the floor. Trixie extends an arm towards her, embracing her mother. Maze does the same thing, and finds comfort in the warmth of her friends. Chloe has lost the love of her life, but she finds comfort in the warm embrace of her friend and her little monkey.

They will find a way to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
